1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for producing and adjusting the feeding stroke of a transfer feeder for use in a transfer press or the like in which multi-step press workings are successively performed on the working table thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the device of this type is so called as a gripper transfer device by which, after respective preceding press working steps, work pieces disposed on a working table of a transfer press or the like at their respective working stations in which said respective preceding press working steps are carried out are respectively gripped and then successively transmitted to their respective succeeding working stations so as to be sujected to their respective succeeding press working steps during the interval from the ascent of a slide of the press to the descent thereof. In order to achieve such an operation as mentioned above, such a high price and complex structured device as a Geneva cam mechanism or a planetary gear mechanism has been utilized in a previously provided device. Furthermore, the feeding stroke of the tranfer feeder which is obtained by the previously provided device has been a fixed feeding stroke, and yet not variable. Therefore, the transfer feeder has had to be interchanged to another one having a different feeding stroke at each time when it has been required to vary the feeding stroke depending upon the work pieces to be worked and the arrangement of the working stations therefor.
This invention aims at avoiding the above described disadvantages and inconveniences.